Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured five or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. This list does not include projects/franchises with their own pages or on Minor TV Mentions and Minor Movie Mentions. 25 People Spenser for Hire (TV series, 1985-1988) ::Fran Brill, Bill Cobbs, Ruby Dee, Paul Dooley, Giancarlo Esposito, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Seth Green, Page Hannah, Kadeem Hardison, Leonard Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson, Charles Kimbrough, John Bedford Lloyd, Andie MacDowell, Bill McCutcheon, Frances McDormand, John C. McGinley, William H. Macy, Gary Morgan, Austin Pendleton, David Hyde Pierce, Jaime Sánchez, Clarice Taylor, Lynne Thigpen, Louis Zorich 24 People *''Maya & Marty'' (television series, 2016) :: Maya Rudolph, Martin Short, John Cena, Miley Cyrus, Fran Drescher, Jimmy Fallon, Tina Fey, Victor Garber, Savion Glover, Tom Hanks, Sean Hayes, Bill Irwin, Nick Jonas, Kevin Kline, Nathan Lane, Eva Longoria, Andrea Martin, Steve Martin, Kate McKinnon, Amy Poehler, Kelly Ripa, Ben Stiller, Emma Stone, Lillias White 19 People *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::Louie Anderson, G.W. Bailey, Tony Bennett, Pierce Brosnan, Jere Burns, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Bedford Lloyd, Richard Moll, Paul Reiser, Clive Revill, Doris Roberts, Nicholas Selby, Jennifer Tilly, Tony Vogel, David Warner, David Wohl 16 People *''Father of the Pride'' (TV series, 2004-2005) ::Christina Applegate, Dom DeLuise, Danny DeVito, John Goodman, Kelsey Grammer, Cheryl Hines, Richard Kind, Matt Lauer, Denis Leary, Jane Lynch, Garry Marshall, Eddie Murphy, Laraine Newman, John O'Hurley, Carl Reiner, Andy Richter 15 People *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Jim Broadbent, Paul Brooke, Robbie Coltrane, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, Arthur Hewlett, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Hugh Laurie, Patrick Malahide, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jim Backus, Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Sid Caesar, Peter Falk, Stan Freberg, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Carl Reiner, Mickey Rooney, Dick Shawn, Arnold Stang, Jonathan Winters * Smash (TV series, 2012-2013) ::Larry Block, Kathie Lee Gifford, Sean Hayes, Edward Hibbert, Jennifer Hudson, Anjelica Huston, Jesse L. Martin, Debra Messing, Lin-Manuel Miranda, Rosie O'Donnell, Brad Oscar, Bernadette Peters, Daphne Rubin-Vega, Uma Thurman, Nitya Vidyasagar 13 People *''Car 54, Where Are You?'' (TV series, 1961-1963) ::Godfrey Cambridge, Edwin Cooper, Ossie Davis, Jack Dodson, Hugh Downs, Margaret Hamilton, Bruce Kirby, Shari Lewis, Hal Linden, Brandon Maggart, Charlotte Rae, Jean Stapleton, Maureen Stapleton *''Ellery Queen'' (TV series, 1975-1976) ::Jim Backus, Larry Block, George Burns, Joan Collins, Arthur Godfrey, Ed McMahon, Gary Owens, Vincent Price, William Schallert, Hal Smith, Olan Soule, Betty White, William Woodson 12 People *''Shrek Forever After'' (film, 2010) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Kathy Griffin, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Kristen Schaal, Weezer (Rivers Cuomo, Patrick Wilson, Brian Bell and Scott Shriner) 11 People , Richard Hunt, Doug Brody, and the voice of the Chamberlain.]] *''History of the World: Part I'' (film, 1981) ::Mel Brooks, Sid Caesar, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, John Hurt, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan, Howard Morris, Orson Welles *''The New Avengers'' (TV series, 1976-1977) ::Alun Armstrong, Tim Condren, Raoul Delfosse, Lindsay Duncan, Joanna Lumley, Nick Nichols, Edward Petherbridge, Deep Roy, Gordon Sterne, David Swift, Louis Zorich *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::John Dunsworth, Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Eric Peterson, Claude Rae, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (film, 1978) ::George Benson, George Burns, Carol Channing, Alice Cooper, Lionel Douglass, José Feliciano, Robin Gibb, Barry Humphries, Steve Martin, Helen Reddy, Connie Stevens *''Trading Places'' (film, 1983) ::Dan Aykroyd, Bill Cobbs, Jamie Lee Curtis, Barry Dennen, Bo Diddley, Giancarlo Esposito, Richard Hunt, John Landis, John Bedford Lloyd, Eddie Murphy, Frank Oz 10 People *''CatDog'' (TV series, 1998-2005) ::Julianne Buescher, Tom Kane, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Edie McClurg, Brian Doyle-Murray, Laraine Newman, Rob Paulsen, Dave Thomas, Frank Welker 9 People *''Shrek the Third'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Amy Sedaris, Justin Timberlake Cameron Diaz 8 People *''The Elephant Man'' (film, 1980) ::Kenny Baker, Anne Bancroft, John Gielgud, John Hurt, Freddie Jones, Phoebe Nicholls, Hugh Spight, John Standing *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Paul Dooley, Ricky Gervais, Richard Kind, John Krasinski, Michael McKean, Sandra Oh, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''Knocked Up'' (film, 2007) ::Steve Carell, Bill Hader, Jonah Hill, Ken Jeong, Leslie Mann, Seth Rogen, Paul Rudd, Jason Segel *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis 7 People *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Laurence Fishburne , Helen Hunt, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Demi Moore, Martin Sheen *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas (also Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels as crew) *''Despicable Me 2'' (film 2010) ::Steve Carell, Benjamin Bratt, Moises Arias, Kristen Schaal,Nasim Pedrad Ken Jeong, Vanessa Bayer *''Gulliver's Travels'' (film, 2010) ::Jack Black, Emily Blunt, Billy Connolly, James Corden, Chris O'Dowd, Jason Segel, Meredith Vieira *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Jane Lynch, Michael McKean, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Shrek 2'' (film, 2004) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Joan Rivers, Jennifer Saunders *''Strange Brew'' (film, 1985) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Ron James, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson 6 People *''Arthur'' (film, 1981) :: Thomas Barbour, John Bentley, John Gielgud, Justine Johnston, Liza Minnelli, Dudley Moore *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''Despicable Me'' (film 2010) ::Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Julie Andrews, Will Arnett, Jemaine Clement, Ken Jeong *''Frozen'' (2013 film) :: Kristen Bell, Santino Fontana, Josh Gad, Edie McClurg, Idina Menzel, Frank Welker *''The King of Comedy'' (film, 1983) ::Sandra Bernhard, Victor Borge, Robert De Niro, Jerry Lewis, Tony Randall, Loretta Tupper *''Loose Shoes'' (film, 1980) ::Buddy Hackett, Jaye P. Morgan, Gary Owens, Van Dyke Parks, Avery Schreiber, Harry Shearer *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Geena Davis, Charles Durning, Teri Garr, George Gaynes, Lynne Thigpen *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (TV series, 2004-2006) ::Edward Asner, Bill Fagerbakke, Danny Mann, Marianne Muellerleile, Cree Summer, Frank Welker 5 People *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Edward Asner, Jesse L. Martin, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''Bad Teacher'' (film, 2011) ::Cameron Diaz, Jason Segel, Molly Shannon, Eric Stonestreet, Justin Timberlake *''CHiPS'' :: Erik Estrada, Panchito Gómez, Belinda Montgomery, Jody St. Michael, Moon Unit Zappa *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) * The Company You Keep (film, 2012) :: Chris Cooper, Terrence Howard, Anna Kendrick, Stephen Root, Susan Sarandon *''Eddie'' (film, 1996) ::Troy Beyer, Walt Frazier, Whoopi Goldberg, Ed Koch, Gene Anthony Ray *''Enchanted'' (film, 2007) :: Amy Adams, Julie Andrews, James Marsden, Idina Menzel, Susan Sarandon *''Kung Fu Panda'' (film, 2008) :: Jack Black, Michael Clarke Duncan, Tanya Haden, Ian McShane, Seth Rogen *''Oh, God!'' (film, 1977) ::George Burns, John Denver, Teri Garr, Carl Reiner, Dinah Shore *''Savage Dragon'' (TV series, 1995-1996) :: Ruth Buzzi, Peter Cullen, Mark Hamill, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker *''Stepping Out'' (fim, 1991) ::Bill Irwin, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Liza Minnelli, Julie Walters *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' (film, 2012) :: Cameron Diaz, Anna Kendrick, Megan Mullally, Chris Rock, Dennis Quaid __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Connections